Loud House: Link of the Future
by Mysterious Mr M
Summary: Meet a boy named Lincoln. Only son of family! A kid from the 32nd century. On a test drive through history! But the finale destination was a mystery! But now that the time machine has blown! He's stuck in the Louds time zone! So now he's Link, Link of the Future! Never knew in history just where he would land! Link, Link of the Future! He's a 32nd century man!


**A/N: Just a little something I came up with. I own nothing. The Loud House and Phil of the Future are owned by their respective owners.**

* * *

A swirling blue violet void that would appear to many as a tunnel was what Lincoln Loud saw as he zoomed through the time stream. Protected from the chaotic temporal energies of the time warp thanks to the glass covering his cockpit, Lincoln looked through it in awe as he carefully sped through time. Literally.

"Passing through the sixth decade of the 31st century Lincoln." Said the on-board computer.

"Thanks Liberty." Lincoln said as he tapped a button on the console. "This is Time Traveler to Base, come in Base."

High pitched wiry static was all that he heard for a moment before the voice of a young girl with a lisp spoke. "Base to Time Traveler, we read you loud and clear, over."

"Time travel is going smoothly so far," Lincoln said as the glass was filled with holographic screens, "currently going through the tenth decade of the 31st century, and nothing has happened so far. The Time Bagel is running perfectly, and the Warp Drive is functioning properly. Over."

"Excellent, elder brother, perfect even." Said the voice. "But remember, when the meter turns yellow you must press the red button to return to 32nd century. Otherwise who knows what events might occur."

"I remember, Lisa, I remember." Lincoln reassured as he multi-tasked watching the tunnel and gazing at the screens. "But we're in luck, I'm well ahead of schedule, and am currently entering the 21st century; the second decade more specifically."

"Already?" Lisa asked. "The intricacies of time are truly more confounding than I have hypothesized."

"Well that's life for ya." Lincoln said as he briefly closed his eyes for a second, causing him to miss the meter turning yellow. "Not everything can be easily learned in one go, it takes time and patience. I mean, it took you like 50 tries to get this thing working."

"55 tries actually, but I see your point." Lisa responded. "Anyway, I'm going to make a call to your significant other. While I do so could you check and see what point in time are you in now?"

"Sure thing Lis." Lincoln said as Lisa cut off communication, and checked the screens. "Now let's see, I'm in the-!" The time machine jarringly rattled, knocking Lincoln into the side of his chair.

Recovering from the sudden jolt and hit to his side, the white haired boy expressed his displeasure. "Ow! What the-?" He paused, looked to the screens again, and gasped.

The meter was red.

"Oh brownies!" He cried as he slammed his fist on the red button, only for a moment to pass and the machine to jolt again with nothing happening. "Brownies, brownies, brownies!" He cried over and over as he repeatedly hit the button only to get the same result every time.

Giving up on the button after the 30th hit he called Lisa back. "Time Traveler to Base, Time Traveler to Base, come in Base. Is anyone there!?" He frantically shouted as he tried to regain control of the jolting, jarring, and tilting vessel.

"Lame-O, what's wrong?" Said a boyishly deep voice.

"Ronnie?" He asked bewildered. "Not that I'm not happy to hear your voice, but where's Lisa!?"

"I'm here Lincoln, what's the problem?" Lisa frantically asked. "Your signal is jumping all of the place, it;s a miricle that I was able to keep a lock on it!"

"Lisa, the meter went to red! The meter went to red! And the return button isn't working!" Lincoln cried.

"Brainiac, you have ten seconds to tell me what red means, or else I'm going to leave my post and beat your head in!" Ronnie said with rage thinly veiled in her voice.

"I don't know, this is the first test run of the machine!" Lisa panicked.

Before Lincoln could say anything the sound of cracking glass pierced his hearing. He gasped as the glass protecting his cockpit from the eternal forces of time began to crack, and that began to spread. Slowly, widely, and like a spider's web.

Finally finding his voice the pre-teen yelled in fright. "The glass is cracking!" Over and over as the jarring got worse and worse.

"L-L-L-i-i-nc-o-l-l-n!" The two voices of the girls garbled as communication between them was ravaged by the force of time. But the aforementioned boy wouldn't even be able to scream as the glass burst into trillions of tiny fragments, and scattered across time itself.

The last thing he saw was a blinding white light as time itself became exposed to him, and the machine he had been testing crash warped into a random point in the year he was skimming.

The year was 2017.

* * *

 **Meet a boy named Link!**

 **Only son of family.**

 **Who travelled through the many centuries.**

 **With a time machine,**

 **on first test day,**

 **and is stuck way, way, way back in the day!**

 **Now he's Link!**

 **Link!**

 **Of the Future!**

 **Keeping it together just as best as he can!**

 **Link!**

 **Link!**

 **Of the Future!**

 **He's a 32nd Century man!**

 **On a test drive through history.**

 **But the final destination was a mystery!**

 **Now cause the red meter made it blow!**

 **He's stuck in the Louds time zone!**

 **So now he's Link!**

 **Link!**

 **Of the Future!**

 **Never knew in history just where he would land!**

 **Link!**

 **Link!**

 **Of the Future!**

 **He's a 32nd Century man!**

 **Link!**

 **Of the Future!**

 **He's a 32nd Century man!**

* * *

 **A/N: The song is an edited version of the main theme song of the Disney Channel Sitcom Phil of the Future. It was a damn good show with an equally fantastic theme song. Try looking up the show and theme, I highly recommend both.**

 **This will be the only thing relating to this idea that comes from me. If you want to do your own thing with it then please PM me, and we'll talk.**


End file.
